


All over the Court

by Duckgomery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and oneshots.</p><p>1. Tsukishima really needs to get more sleep so he doens't make such careless mistakes<br/>2. Yamaguchi is secretly an evil genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artists

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little thought that I slightly expanded on.

 

 Pressing down on the nozzle and hearing that satisfying hiss along with the assault of the smell put Tsukishima Kei at ease like nothing else.

Yeah, it wasn't a good idea to be out this early in the morning, especially with his head phones on and the volume high enough to the point of not being able to hear anything but what was playing, but Miyagi was a boringly safe place. And as far as Kei was concerned, there was no real threat to worry about.

Unless he counts the threat against his sanity.

Reaching down, Kei swapped one canister for another, adding fresh colours to his previously monochromatic work with arches and steady motions from his hands and arms.

After the album playing through his ever present headphones finished, starting on the next artist on the play list, Kei takes a step back, pulling the paper mask resting over his mouth and nose down to examine what he'd come up with that night.

The light offered by the sparse street lamps weren't enough to judge the final product, but after looking at his watch, Kei came to the conclusion that he really couldn't afford to linger around here any longer to pick apart his own work.

He did need to get home if he wanted to give his parents the illusion that he'd been home and sleeping all night. Not to mention he only had a few hours before he had to walk past this wall and through the gates set in between to get to morning practice.

Picking up the cans littering the ground, Kei tosses them into the worn and dirty canvas backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and walking away from the school grounds at a casual place.

 

When Kei eventually arrived at the club room before morning practice, he quickly tosses back the rest of the can of energy drink he'd been forcing down.

“Isn't it so cool. I wonder who did it?” Hinata crows loudly, with Nishinoya and Tanaka joining him in loud affirmation.

“Whoever it was, it was incredibly risky.” Daichi tries to be the adult voice of reason, but Suga's knowing grin and elbow digging into the captain's side says he knows what the other is really thinking.

“Tsukki. Did you see it?” Yamaguchi calls out, noticing Kei entering the room.

“How could I miss it? It's literally plastered over the gate walls.” Kei grumbles, too tired for all this noise and excitement on as little sleep as he'd managed.

“Wasn't it amazing though? Like it's so hard to think that it's graffiti, seems like something that should be framed.” Yamaguchi continues to gush.

Kei reaches his fingers under his glasses and rubs at his heavy eyelids.

“That's impossible, Yamaguchi. It's on a wall already. How would you frame that?”

“Trust Mr Grumpy to not be able to appreciate actual art.” Hinata teases and while Kei wants nothing more than to make the midget eat his words, he knows enough about baiting others to recognise when it's happening.

“Hey, how about we get down to the court and warm up before coach shows up. What do you say?” Suga chimes in, breaking the previously building tension.

With a chorus of racket, everyone tosses their bags down and rummages for their gear.

When Kei drops his bag, a rattling that's familiar to him but no one else fills the room.

Shit.

“Tsukishima,” Daichi's voice is low and warning.

Kei's sweeps the backpack back up in his arms. Eyes dart around, taking in everyone's placement and the path to the club room door.

“Is there something you'd like to share?”

“There's nothing that needs to be said, Captain. I just brought the wrong bag with me today. Is that suddenly a crime now?” Kei replies as casually as he can as he slowly steps backwards towards the door.

“Don't let him escape!” Daichi roars, and the sprier members jump into action.

Luckily for Kei, he was already at the door and running down the stairs with more speed than the club had ever seen him muster, catching them all by surprise.

Hinata and Noya having given up of the chase, slowly make their way back up the stairs while the rest of the club looked out at Tsukishima's retreating figure from the buildings second floor.

“Who would've thought?” Asahi voices.

“Yeah, his fingers were still covered in paint and everything.” Suga adds.

“Can we all agree as a team that no one saw anything? Can't afford to have another team member on probation at this time of year.” Daichi's voice leaves little room for argument.

“I still can't believe that glasses could do something like that. Like, I'm not even mad, I'm impressed.” Tanaka announces. “Like when Yuu and I tried our hand at something like that we realised that it is so much harder than it looks. Ain't that right, Noya?” Tanaka goes to nudge Nishinoya but finds his shorter friend looking unnaturally pale and terrified. “Noya?”

A heavy hand clamps down on both Tanaka and Nishinoya's shoulders.

Tanaka finally realises what he'd done.

“If I find any other clubs members have been participating in less than legal activities, lets say it won't end well. Isn't that right you two?” Daichi's hands clench tighter until both Tanaka and Nishinoya nod in affirmation. “Alright then, now that that's done, we've got practice to do.”


	2. Lesson Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, Tsukki. You collect dinosaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Shmeg for the prompt of Tsukki being a big old nerd, especially when it comes to extinct reptiles.

He didn't know how it had come to this, but Kei blamed Yamaguchi. If his 'best' friend had just kept his big mouth shut then Kei wouldn't have had to be wasting his free afternoon, since they had training that morning. But no. No. Tweedle King and Tweedle Dumb ass had to keep on complaining and nagging and whining about their declining marks until Yamaguchi had decided to take pity on them.

Kei really wished that he didn't have friends. No way to get dragged into messes if there was no one willing to do it, after all.

“C'mon, Tsukki, it's not going to be so bad.” Yamaguchi tries to reason as they near the Tsukishima household.

Kei doesn't even answer, letting the loud squabbling and arguing a few steps behind them speak for itself.

“Okay. But if they are super insufferable I'll kick them out for you.”

Kei doesn't answer.

“And I'll buy you a cake next time we go past that bakery you like.” Yamaguchi adds, defeated.

“You better.” Kei grumbles, before stopping in front of his gate. “You two, shut it or you can keep walking.” Kei snaps to Hinata and Kageyama, who come to a sudden stop.

They nod in unison, expressions determined.

Kei knows that it's going to be a long afternoon.

 

“Lounge room is that way. I'll get drinks.” Kei states, dropping his bag by the coffee table before retreating to the kitchen.

Deciding that time avoiding them would be better, Kei decides on tea, hoping that Yamaguchi could get the idiot duo situated and working by the time he was finished.

Four mugs of tea, and two bags of chips balanced on a tray, Kei enters the lounge room and notices it's free of idiots, Yamaguchi, and his bag.

There's a thump from upstairs.

“Noooooo,” Kei moans, slowly making his way up the stairs and down the hallway, careful of the tray he's carrying.

“I said the lounge room,” Kei complains as he kicks at his closed bedroom door, unable to open it due to his occupied hands.

“Sorry, Tsukki, but Hinata was curious and I thought it would be easier for him to be supervised rather than sneak off to explore later.”

Kei couldn't fault Yamaguchi's logic, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

“Whatever, the damage is done. Tea.” Kei grumbles, placing the tray down on his desk before taking the chair for himself.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles as he takes one of the mugs before sitting on Tsukki's bed, pulling his school work out of his backpack.

Kageyama, who'd been standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, took Yamaguchi's movements as a sign to follow. Picking up his own mug with a nod and quiet thanks to Kei before he moved to sit on the ground by the bed, pulling out scrawled notes and crumpled worksheets from his own bag.

And that just left Hinata.

“Whoa. You have so many books, Tsukishima. And trophies, and pictures, and rocks and,” Hinata catches himself.

Yamaguchi snickers.

Kageyama looks up, eyes confused.

Kei turns in his chair, eyes widening in horror.

“Dinosaurs. Are those dinosaur figurines, Tsukishima?” Hinata asks, tone way too gleeful for Kei's liking.

“So what. They're from years ago. Never got around to chucking them out.” Kei turns back to his desk, trying to focus on his homework that was there and not still in his bag that Yamaguchi had put at the foot of his bed.

“They're kind of cool though, Tsukishima. Like you have the long neck, and the birdy one with the tiny arms, and the spiny back lizard frill thingy,” Hinata continues to describe the figurines he sees on the shelf.

“Diplodocus, Sauromitholestes, and Spinosaurus.” Kei corrects, regretting his words as soon as he spat them out.

“Wha?” Hinata looks to him, confused.

“That's their names, idiot. Now if you're done snooping, get to what you invited yourselves over to do.”

“But,”

“Come on, Hinata. Weren't you and Kageyama having problems with math? I'll help you with that now, and if we have time later Tsukki could try going over English. Deal?”

“Deal.” Hinata agrees, dropping down to the ground and pulling his own bag and disarray of notes over towards him.

Kageyama nods in agreement, before scowling at his own pages.

Kei counts the seconds that the peace and quiet lasts.

 

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what, Tsukki?”

“You know what,” Tsukki stands back as Yamaguchi collects the empty chip packs and empty mugs.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Yamaguchi smiles.

Kei glares at his shorter friend, but the effect on Yamaguchi is lost after years of exposure.

“I think you may need to help them a bit more, or else who knows who'll they will tell, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi muses innocently.

“You're evil, Tadashi. Pure evil.”

“Shut up, Tsukki. You collect dinosaurs.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, prompts are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcomed.  
> They can be either submitted here or on my tumblr  
> http://duckgomery.tumblr.com/


End file.
